villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saya (Namco X Capcom)
Saya is the main antagonist of Namco X Capcom. Similar to Xiaomu, she is a werefox, but Saya was born in Japan and not China. She is the leader of the organization Ouma and was responsible for killing Reiji's father, Shougo Arisu, which is why Xiaomu holds a grudge against Saya. She has a rather odd personality, she is almost always calm and never upset as well as being flirty. She nicknames Reiji as "boy" and Xiaomu as "little one". She also appears in Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier and its sequel Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED as well as Namco X Capcom's sequel Project X Zone as a supporting character and she is voiced by Ai Orikasa. History 10 years prior to Namco x Capcom's events, she fought against Shogo Arisu and even scarred young Reiji in the head before being sealed away. Years pass, and she reappears again in front of Reiji and Xiaomu again. After sending their friends away in Roppongi, Reiji managed to break the Dimensional Seal and managed to aim her gun at her head. Though he misses his chance, Reiji and Xiaomu were the last ones to disappear. She conspired with different orginazations and enemies, all for one purpose: the revival of the Ouma Project, 99. She also appears constantly against the heroes, even taking the time to occasionally flirt with Reiji, which annoys him. Near the end, the worlds merged and 99 was finally revived. Eventually, Reiji finally stood against her and destroyed the ancient armor. She then allowed Reiji to take the last shot to her head. ''Namco x Capcom'' Saya teams up with several villains like M. Bison and the Grandmaster. ''Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier'' Saya somehow survived the events from Namco × Capcom, and she was sucked into a flux while being pursued by Reiji and Xiaomu. Being stranded on an unfamiliar world hasn't stopped her scheming ways, however, and she uses every trick up her sleeves to get what she wants. ''Project X Zone'' Saya makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a boss and is a support character for any of the playable characters. She comes back as a one of the main villains along with Sheath in Project X Zone 2. Crosspedia Entry An agent of "Ouma." an organization that opposes Shinra and seeks to bring chaos to the world. A central figure in many of Ouma's plans, she has been active in many different places. Her true identity is an extremely old werefox, a mystical creature with the ability to disguise herself as a human. She fights with three swords called "Homura," "Kouri," and "Kusabi" respectively, a grenade launcher called "Kurotsuchi" and short sword coated in poison called "Shinogi." She is also skill in the mystical arts of the werefox. She has a very laid-back personality and takes things at her own pace, ofter interacting with others in a contemptuously nonchalant way. She also apparently has a long history with the Arisu family. Gallery Saya (7).jpg Saya (1).png Saya (0).png Saya (3).jpg Saya (8).jpg Saya (12).jpg Pxz NamcoXCapcom-99 1.jpg|Saya after she becomes 99. Pxz NamcoXCapcom-99 2.jpg Pxz NamcoXCapcom-99 3.jpg Saya_(9).jpg Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:The Heavy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated